1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for language translation, and more particularly, to systems and methods for translating speech among a plurality of languages. Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates to a method and system for a self-configuring language translation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need for translation of communications among different languages has increased in recent years. Commerce and travel among different regions of the world has increased and so too has the need for language translation. In the world today there are thousands of different languages. In some regions of the world, people may speak several different languages in several different dialects. Ordinarily, translation requires the use of a translator capable of speaking and understanding at least two different languages. In recent years, translation dictionaries and devices using translation dictionaries have aided in the translation of communications among different languages and dialects.